L'odeur de la neige
by HayaDesdemona
Summary: OS.  "-Et dis moi, Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? souffla la jeune Weasley d'une voix sarcastique en tenant fermement une cigarette entre ses doigts glacés."  Au fond, il n'est jamais trop tard.


_Je suis de retour avec un nouveau One Shot, sur le couple Ginny/Blaise, un peu plus long. Je vous avoue, je suis très nerveuse. En espérant que cela vous plaise... Bonne lecture !  
_

Titre : L'odeur de la neige.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur première nuit, elle était gravée au fer rouge dans son cœur, implantée à jamais à sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait de tous les détails, de cette nuit glaciale de sa cinquième année. Il était le premier, l'auteur de sa descente en enfer silencieuse et invisible à ceux qui ne la connaissaient que peu. C'est à dire tout le monde sauf ses frères, ses chers frères. Mais toutes leurs actions avaient été vaines, malgré les efforts de Fred et George, Ginny n'avait plus jamais été la même. Cette soirée enneigée l'avait changé à jamais.

Il était étrange de constater qu'il revenait vers elle lorsque le blizzard enveloppait Poudlard, lorsque les flocons tombaient lourdement et effaçaient le monde entier à leurs yeux. Il venait la voir et d'un commun accord, ils oubliaient leurs joutes, la haine qu'ils façonnaient le jour aux yeux des autres, ils oubliaient qu'il était un Serpent et elle une Lionne, l'un au service de l'ombre et l'autre, une traître au service de la lumière. Ginny ne montrait jamais rien de son impatience pour l'hiver, elle gardait son air méprisant, sa façade glacée qui dissuadait tout le monde de lui décocher une phrase ou même un regard qu'elle eut pu surprendre, elle restait méprisante et blasée de tout. Elle ne vivait presque que pour ça, ces quelques soirées ou son cœur se réchauffait pour battre de nouveau. Et pour tuer le temps, elle s'amusait. Avec les garçons, leurs sentiments, leurs pulsions, avec les filles, leurs haines, leurs jalousies. Ginny se foutait de tout, mais, quoi qu'ils en disent, personne ne se foutait de Ginny Weasley. Avec ses yeux brûlant et sa chevelure de feu, son noir provoquant sur les yeux et son sourire narquois, elle attirait les convoitises, déchaînait les haines, excitait les passions. Ginny était le penchant de Blaise, leurs éternelles querelles étaient connues et mêmes attendues, ils se cherchaient, se tournaient autour, montraient les dents, dans une sorte de danse envoûtante et insolente, à laquelle les gens ne voyaient que l'éternelle rivalité entre leur maison respective. Même eux ne s'apercevaient de rien, et pourtant, la haine est parfois si proche de l'amour...

* * *

_-Alors Zabini, encore en train d'embêter les plus petits que toi pour te sentir puissant ? demanda Ginny en arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvait Blaise et trois de ses amis, un éternel sourire cynique collé sur ses lèvres. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, et les Serpentards eurent une moue méprisante mais amusée tandis que Blaise affichait un masque impassible. Les deux petits Poufsouffles qui, jusque ici subissaient les brimades des verts et argents profitèrent de la diversion pour s'enfuirent précipitamment.  
-Tiens, voilà la traîtresse. grinça Zabini avec une grimace de dégoût parfaitement feinte_

_-Je ne vois pas vraiment qui j'ai trahi. susurra Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux, causant un frisson chez Blaise, qui n'aurait cependant laissé paraître son trouble pour rien au monde._

_-Mais tes semblables, voyons._

_-Ciel ! s'exclama Ginny en portant une main à son cœur d'un air narquois J'espère que vous ne vous considérez pas comme mes semblable !, Ce serait la plus abjecte des insultes._

_-Allons, Weasley , regarde les choses en face, tout nous oppose. Mais as-tu l'impression d'être à ta place ? D'être acceptée telle que tu es ? murmura t-il de façon à être entendu de la jeune fille seule, sachant qu'il touchait là un point sensible._

_La jeune rousse éclata d'un rire sans joie pour reprendre contenance et faire taire la petit douleur qui s'était réveillée au fond de son cœur. _

_-C'est amusant que tu me dises ça, Zabini, mais je préfère être seule qu'entourée, comme toi, de vils serpents qui attendent ton premier faux pas pour te dévorer. Ceci dit, tu y as parfaitement ta place. Perfide petit serpent méprisable. cracha t-elle en lui jetant son regard le plus méprisant._

_Elle avait gagné. Elle tourna les talons et partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Blaise fixait ses omoplates, les poings serrés. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Il aimait ça, c'était un duel, il n'avait encore jamais pensé à fuir la bataille. Quand il la voyait debout, devant lui, fière et impétueuse en apparence, mais aussi fragile qu'un arbuste, poussant rarement droit, ployant à la moindre tempête sans jamais se briser, il n'éprouvait que haine. Il détestait ça. Elle était pareille à un oiseau, insaisissable, s'enfuyant lorsqu'on s'en approchait trop, laissant entrapercevoir toute sa beauté, puis s'envolant vers le ciel bleu sans jeter un regard en arrière. Elle n'était pas à lui, et ça, ça lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui, de crier, de lui faire mal, de la blesser, de lui briser les ailes pour ne pas la laisser partir. _

_-Je vous rejoints les gars, lança Blaise à ses camarades, je ne vais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça._

_-Abîme la pas trop quand même, tu nous gâcherais un joli tableau ! lui cria Nott tandis que les deux autres ricanaient, sans se douter que cette phrase puisse avoir un quelconque impact sur son ami, sans apercevoir la mâchoire de Blaise se contracter._

_-Weasley ! Reviens !_

_Ginny accéléra encore l'allure en grinçant des dents, elle en avait marre de ce crétin, de cet imbécile qui se servait d'elle, de sa double personnalité qui le rendait tour à tour gentil et haïssable, en fait, non. Elle se détestait elle, parce que elle aimait ça, elle était incapable de le haïr pour le mal qu'il lui faisait, elle continuait à s'accrocher à lui parce qu'il la repoussait. C'était idiot, elle le savait mais elle était incapable de s'y soustraire, elle subissait, et elle aimait ça. Elle se disait que même si il donnait l'impression de la détester, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. N'est-ce pas... ?_

_-Alors Weasley, où est passé ton courage de Lion ? Tu fuis comme une lâche._

_Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, la baguette pointé entre les yeux du métisse. Il leva les mains, un sourire goguenard collé au visage. Il jubilait tandis qu'elle fulminait, c'était tout le temps ainsi. Le caractère emporté des Lions, face à celui imperturbable des Serpents, la maîtrise des émotions face à l'explosion. Il la provoquait, car il adorait la voir furieuse, elle s'énervait car elle ne supportait pas sa prétendue supériorité, même si elle raffolait de ses sourires en coin sur son visage._

_-Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer, Zabini, tu n'es qu'un petit abruti prétentieux, je te déteste, fous-moi la paix maintenant, laisse moi tranquille avec ton sourire à la con !_

_Il fit un pas en avant sans cesser de la fixer, elle recula de deux mais son dos rencontra le mur de pierres froides. Tendue à l'extrême, la jeune rousse se concentrait pour ne pas trembler, comprenant le changement de situation. Il était en position de force, jamais elle n'aurait osé lui lancer un sort, même si elle était très douée, peut être même plus que lui en Sortilège. Ils se toisaient, sans dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de son regard de braise, ses yeux amandes surmontés de longs cils, elle connaissait par cœur son visage, ses lèvres qui laissaient apercevoir des dents blanches lorsqu'il souriait, la fossette qui ne se creusait que sur sa joue gauche, ses cheveux fous dans lesquels elle aimait passé sa main. Elle connaissait son corps, musclé, dur, mais beaucoup moins froid que ne l'était son sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exulter face à elle, son regard bleu profond mis en valeur par un léger maquillage noir, ses longs cheveux raides aux reflets roux, sa bouche aux milles expressions, ses dents, dont l'une d'elles chevauchait l'autre, son corps bien proportionné, conservé par le Quidditch, les fossettes que lui seul voyait lorsque ses frères n'étaient pas dans les parages, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les fossettes des vrais sourires de Ginny Weasley. Elle n'était peut être pas entièrement à lui, mais son sourire lui appartenait un peu. Beaucoup. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, plaçant une main derrière sa tête qui cogna contre le mur, retenant un grognement de douleur, il pressa son corps contre celui de sa Lionne, qui, interdite, ne réagissait pas. Surprise qu'il se laisse aller à pareille chose alors que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Reprenant contenance, elle lui mordit la lèvre, mais comme à son habitude il ne recula pas, ses épaules tressautèrent et Ginny eut l'impression d'entendre dans sa tête le rire qui aurait dû lui échapper. La main libre de Blaise se posa sur le bas du dos de Ginny, il l'attira contre lui, la serrant comme pour imprimer son corps sur le sien. Cédant enfin, Ginny posa ses mains au creux du cou de son prétendu ennemi, laissant la passion l'emporter. Puis, brusquement, elle cessa de l'embrasser et plongea son visage dans sa chemise. Blaise respira le parfum de sa chevelure, l'enlaça plus fort pour finalement la relâcher. L'air troublé qu'il affichait et qui visiblement se reflétait sur le visage de Ginny disparu, il dit avec détachement « Ce soir, 20h, endroit habituel. » avant de repartir en direction du parc enneigé, laissant là une petite Lionne perdue. Il avait gagné._

* * *

Elle savait bien qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle, et ainsi elle ne se serait sans doute pas découvert une attirance, comme elle l'appelait, pour lui. Lui et sa fougue, son sourire si semblable au sien, ses yeux qui ne brillaient que lorsque il souriait vraiment. Lui, il l'avait remarqué un soir de Décembre, lors de la quatrième année de la jeune fille, lors de sa cinquième année. Il avait ignoré de longs mois qui était cette jeune fille qui se promenait sous la neige, en souriant comme une gosse à plus de 23h. Cette jeune fille à qui il avait passé son écharpe pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Pendant 6 mois, cette ignorance l'avait rendue fou, il s'était découvert une obsession pour cette fillette qui souriait alors que les flocons de neige s'accrochaient à sa chevelure flamboyante. Il l'avait retrouvé au côté des stupides membres de l'AD à la fin de l'année, et bien différente de ce qu'elle avait été cette soirée là. La petite fille aux yeux brillants et au sourire naïf avait été remplacé par une dragonne prête à cracher du feu, impétueuse, impulsive, et Ô combien attirante. C'était des yeux méprisants qui le toisait de haut, alors qu'il était en position de forte. Surpris par l'agitation de ses sentiments, il avait essayé de haïr la jeune Lionne, mais avait cédé en milieu d'année suivante. Il fallait qu'il cède et qu'il l'aime pour la haïr.

Ginny avait toujours su que ce Zabini existait, Fred et George lui avaient parlé de sa mère et l'avaient mis en garde contre lui avant même qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard, en plaisantant bien sûr. Une Weasley et un Zabini, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se fréquentent. Au milieu de sa troisième année, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, mais qu'il restait détestable dans toute son attitude. Tiraillée entre son attirance et sa haine légitime. Elle avait dormi avec son écharpe grise toutes les nuits, sous les ricanements des filles de son dortoir. Elle les méprisait, ces idiotes qui gloussaient stupidement et qui étaient si superficielles, elle aurait rêvé de se venger de leurs paroles des façons les plus cruelles qui soient. Mais seule. Elle avait trop de fierté pour en parler à ses grands frères. Et lorsque Zabini fit d'elle une femme, elle trouva involontairement une façon de se venger.

Au départ, il n'y avait rien, rien qui puisse justifier que deux jeunes de Maison opposé, et qui plus est, d'année différente se connaissent. Et puis, il y eut les longs regards de Zabini sur Ginny, des regards qui vous rendent mal à l'aise, qui vous font sentir nu, observé, comme si quelqu'un lisait au plus profond de votre âme. Des regards inexpressifs. Vite remplacés par des œillades dans lesquelles transparaissait clairement l'avis appréciateur que Blaise avait de Ginny. Brûlantes d'intensités. Puis les clins d'œils. Les remarques destinées à elle seule, chuchotées, taquines, et qui parfois faisaient rougir Ginny. Les bousculades, simple tentative de contact, auxquelles Ginny frissonnait. Parfois tout en même temps. La pauvre rousse, terriblement mortifiée d'avoir cédé à un serpent, affligée de ne pouvoir se confier , était dépassée par l'attitude du serpent. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas passé un bon moment avec lui, simplement qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle. Troublée par ce qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour lui, tiraillée entre l'envie d'être de nouveau dans ses bras et le désir de ne pas être un objet, elle devint belle. Il y a des personnes dont l'affliction détruit les charmes, mais la petite Weasley n'était certainement pas de celles-là. Elle devenait désirable, sombre et mystérieuse. Sa soirée avec Blaise avait fait disparaître l'enfant qu'elle était, créant une femme magnifique. Les filles qui l'ignoraient auparavant parlaient désormais d'elle en termes peu appréciateurs. Pour Blaise, il était difficile de garder son masque condescendant et blasé, plus encore de l'attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'elle lui donna rendez-vous, un soir de pleine lune dans une salle du Château. Et quel effort il dût fournir pour la regarder d'un air moqueur et lui faire comprendre plus tard dans la nuit qu'elle n'était pour lui, qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Il la regarda partir en trombe de la salle de classe, alors encore emplit de préjugés.

Il est clair que Ginny en avait souffert, mais c'est cette nuit là qu'elle enferma l'expression de ses sentiments au fin fond d'une des armoires poussiéreuses du Château. Se créant un figure impassible. Le lendemain, elle arborait un sourire sardonique et moqueur, qui resterait gravé sur son visage. Elle ne laissa à Blaise plus aucune occasion de voir ses états d'âmes, elle lui servait son ton dédaigneux, ne se laissant plus blessé.

Elle était devenue l'idole de la gente masculine, en voulant faire taire sa douleur, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait plaire. Elle pouvait désormais le regarder trembler d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle s'affichait au bras de sa nouvelle conquête. Elle le tentait pour qu'il cède, fuyait pour mieux revenir. Elle cachait ses sentiments derrière une haine falsifiée, des remarques acerbes. Leur petit manège dura tout d'hiver, parfois même lors d'autres nuits froides de l'année. Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre n'était jamais la même, et jamais ils n'étaient sincères, de peur d'être rabaissé.

Il aimait sa Lionne, chérissait les moments ou elle semblait lui appartenir, se languissait parfois d'elle. Il était comme les autres, captivé par son côté insaisissable, aimanté par sa frivolité, mais il était le seul à voir combien Ginny Weasley était plus complexe que ce qu'elle laissait apparaître, plus intelligente que ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Au delà de son attitude rebelle en classe, de ses notes excellentes, Ginny n'était pas double. Il n'y avait que le masque et la personne. Elle avait comme lui, un personnage qu'elle servait aux gens, elle pour déranger et lui pour contenter. Ils étaient tous deux des comédiens.

Elle cachait les morceaux brisés de son cœur derrière une Ginny de carton, une allumeuse incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle le laissait l'aimer quand elle en avait assez de faire semblant, de résister. Le raillait par la suite. Elle le laissait rire parfois avec elle, lui lancer des boules de neiges, la pousser, prétexte pour la relever puis l'embrasser. Ces moments n'avaient eut lieu que de rares fois, et d'un œil extérieur ils seraient aisément passés pour un jeune couple. Mais la plupart du temps ils se retrouvaient dans des endroits fermés et éloignés, et leurs ébats étaient équivalents à leur relation quotidienne, violents sur un fond de tendresse. Et lorsqu'ils avaient finis, elle fumait tranquillement à la fenêtre, laissant le froid l'envelopper, inspirant à plein poumons l'odeur de la nuit silencieuse.

Il lui embrassait parfois l'épaule, la tenait contre lui, et se laisser aller à la relation qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Elle lui parlait de ses frères adorés, de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, un peu, de leur métier, de leurs blagues, de leurs copines de ce crétin de Ron, parfois de Fred et de Georges, beaucoup, des bêtises qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, des farces faites à leurs parents, de leur stupide inquiétude. Il lui parlait des Serpentards, un peu, des disputes de dortoirs, des rumeurs, des idioties de Malfoy, de l'imbécillité de Goyle et de Crabbe de sa mère, parfois, de ses maris, de son métier de son enfance solitaire, ses jeux, ses peurs. Mais au final, c'était si rare, de futiles instants trop vite échappés.

* * *

_-Weasley, ferme cette putain de fenêtre, je vais attraper la mort. grinça Zabini en cherchant ses habits dans la pièce sombre._

_-C'est ça. Crève. répondit cette dernière d'une voix atone en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre ouverte pour chercher un briquet._

_-Saleté de Gryffondor de mes deux. grommelait le Serpent en mettant ses chaussettes _

_-Ta gueule Zabini. T'es jamais content. Tu m'insultes et tu t'énerves, on baise et ça t'emmerde, tu fais ton pseudo copain et ça te plaît pas, alors si tu pouvais ruminer ton aversion du monde entier en silence, ça me ferait des vacances. Franchement ce que tu peux être lourd, ça t'est jamais arrivé d'être satisfait ? Médite là-dessus et..._

_Blaise l'avait saisit par le poignet et l'embrassait férocement, son torse brûlant contre son corps à elle, gelé par l'air glacial. Il interrompit le baiser et pose sa main sur ses lèvres, sentant la réplique cinglante qu'allait lui lancer la jeune rousse._

_-Chut. Tu as raison, le silence c'est beau des fois._

_La rousse le fusilla du regard et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos en inspirant une bouffée de cigarette. Zabini soupira et déposa doucement sa cape sur les épaules nues de son amante._

_Après quelques instants de silence où ils fixaient tous deux les flocons tomber en tourbillonnant, Ginny questionna d'une voix lointaine :_

_« Hè, Zabini, tu trouves pas que la neige a une odeur particulière ? »_

_Songeant tout d'abord à ricaner et à la railler, Blaise se contint, ne remarquant aucune animosité dans la voix de Ginny._

_« -Une odeur ?_

_-Oui, une odeur particulière. Qui fait sourire, qui apaise. Qui va de paire avec le silence et le calme, une odeur douce. chuchota t-elle en fermant les yeux. En fait, laisse tomber. conclut-elle en lançant son mégot par la fenêtre_

_-Non ! Attends. »_

_Il inspira vivement l'air froid et comprit, un peu, ce que Ginny voulait dire. La neige étouffant tous les sons, le calme. Une odeur froide, indescriptible. Il se rappelait une fragrance quelque peu semblable lors d'un cours de potion l'année précédente. Impossible de se rappeler laquelle._

_-Tu sais, murmura Ginny en hésitant, je crois que c'est une des odeurs que j'ai senti quand j'ai fais ma potion d'Amortentia. _

_Blaise se retourna vivement vers elle, Ginny constata avec horreur la gaffe qu'elle avait faite et lança alors d'un ton aussi venimeux qu'elle le pouvait :_

_-J'imagine que c'est parce que Dean a été incroyable l'an passé, lorsque nous étions dehors._

_Blaise la regarda d'un air mauvais et ricana._

_-Ton Gryffondor pré-pubère, laisse moi rire. _

_-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta vache de Poufsouffle, Zabini, tu sais que tout le monde la surnomme Marguerite ? Tu t'es reconverti en fermier, Petit Prince ? susurra Ginny en retroussant les lèvres et en enfilant son pantalon._

_-Serais-tu jalouse ?_

_-Jalouse ? Toujours aussi imbu de toi même, à ce que je vois. Non je suis juste un peu dégoûtée de savoir que quand tu es en manque, tu n'hésites pas à te taper les pires horreurs. Personne d'autre ne veut de toi ? _

_L'énervement de Ginny ne faisait aucun doute, pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaise._

_-Pas du tout, il s'est avéré que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Formidable, cette Poufsouffle. _

_-C'est pour ça que tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, que tu lui craches presque à la figure quand elle passe ? demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil, moqueuse, et en allumant une nouvelle cigarette_

_-Elle m'a amplement satisfait. Bien sûr, tu peux en déduire seule pourquoi je continue à te voir. Et je te crache aussi à la figure lorsque l'on se croise, il s'approcha près de son oreille et lui chuchota méchamment : Pas à la hauteur. C'est ce que tout le monde dit, c'est pourquoi tout le monde te méprise, traître ou non. Vois tu, chère Petite, j'ai beau être abjecte, comme tu ne cesses de le répéter, j'ai du soutien. Tu as beau être aussi parfaite que tu le prétends, tu es seule. _

_Ginny avait cessé de respirer, fixant le torse de Blaise les yeux écarquillés. Elle le repoussa brutalement et s'enfuit après avoir arraché la cape et l'avoir jeté sur le sol de pierre, laissant derrière elle cet arôme si particulier provenant de dehors, son parfum fleuri, et une légère odeur de tabac._

_La porte claqua et amena à Blaise la pensée qu'il devrait, qu'il fallait qu'il lui court après. Qu'il la rattrape, qu'il s'excuse. Qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Mais sa foutue fierté l'en empêchait, c'était son arrogance qui blessait la jeune fille, comme d'habitude, et c'était son orgueil qui l'empêchait de s'excuser. « Foutu orgueil démesuré, foutu fierté de Serpentard. » pensa Zabini. Il se débarrassa de ses remords d'un mouvement d'épaule, n'ayant de toute façon pas le courage de faire face à une Lionne blessée et enragée._

* * *

Et puis la septième année était arrivé, Voldemort au pouvoir, contrôlant tout et répandant la terreur. L'interdiction de la mère de Blaise de retourner étudier à Poudlard, malgré la proximité de cette dernière avec le camps des Mangemorts. L'AD dirigée par Ginny et ses deux amis. Loufoca et le fils Londubat. Leurs efforts avaient donné du fil à retordre à Rogue et beaucoup amusé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Blaise, lui, avait grincé des dents et s'était inquiété malgré lui. Cette idiote, elle n'aurait pas pu se faire oublier ? Il se serait bouché les oreilles, lorsque les Carrow racontaient les séances de torture, l'état de la fille d'Arthur Weasley après ces dernières. Comment osaient-ils la toucher, ces foutus crétins répugnants ? Il était satisfait et soucieux de savoir que Ginny n'avait encore jamais hurlé et qu'elle semblait indifférente à la douleur, satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle les fâchait, en leur crachant au visage, en leur riant au nez, en les poussant à bout, soucieux de savoir que tous les partisans éprouvaient presque la même fascination pour la jeune Gryffondor, et qu'ils s'acharneraient sur elle juste pour la voir ployer. Et une soirée enneigée, un soulagement lorsque la Carrow avait annoncé que Ginny n'était pas revenue de vacances.

Si il avait su, si il avait su que lorsque Ginny avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle avait complètement craqué, peut être aurait il perçu les choses différemment. Que son soulagement aurait été triplé en comprenant que si elle était revenue après Pâques, elle aurait troqué son temps qu'elle passait autrefois avec lui ou ses frères, pour un jeu fatale avec les partisans de Voldemort. Si il avait compris que son goût du risque avait été décuplé quand elle ne l'avait plus vu et que ce qui trompait son ennui autrefois était devenu superflu, il aurait mesuré son importance pour elle. Mais il n'avait rien sur de tout ça, était-ce un bien, était-ce un mal, personne ne peut le dire.

La vie de Ginny avait changé, en même temps que Poudlard. Les couloirs dans lesquels les élèves déambulaient désormais étaient froids et inhospitaliers, les professeurs étaient séparés en deux camps distincts, ceux qui cherchaient à protéger les élèves, et ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à les torturer. Les élèves eux mêmes étaient séparés en deux camps. Dans les deux cas, les plus faibles en nombre l'emportaient, la terreur était partout. Ginny avait eu l'idée de reformer l'AD pour redonner espoir aux élèves, pour leur apprendre à résister aux sortilèges lancés par les Carrow, ou la milice de Serpentard. Une AD qui protégerait les plus petits, qui aiderait les plus grands. Luna et Neville étaient géniaux, ils avaient également l'espoir de pouvoir rendre supportable la vie au sein de Poudlard. Mais leur combat était bien dérisoire, par rapport à la guerre à l'extérieur. Luna n'était pas revenu, il y avait ces terribles rumeurs, elle aurait été enlevé, et il y avait eu cette dispute entre Ginny et ses parents. Abandonnée ses camarades ? Laissé Neville seul pour se réfugier bien au chaud et à l'abri ? C'était intolérable, impensable ! Mais elle eut beau tempêter, hurler, s'enfermer, rien n'y fit, elle ne retourna pas à Poudlard. Fred et George essayèrent de plaisanter en disant qu'ainsi, elle n'aurait plus à supporter les vues combinés de Rogue , Parkinson et les Carrow, et qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de se laver les yeux chaque soir, elle rétorqua que des enfants n'avaient pas cette chance et que si elle n'était plus là, ils allaient souffrir, qu'à la place, elle devrait supporter Tante Murielle, elle fit d'innombrables reproches à sa mère, mais elle resta de marbre. Sa fille comptait trop à ses yeux.

* * *

_« Vieille peau de vache », songeait Ginny en marchant dans les rues de Bristol, en proie à une sorte de tempête de neige. Tante Murielle avait hurlé et pesté pendant des jours, en se plaignant de la baisse notable des provisions, chaque fois que les jumeaux venaient dîner à la maison. Excédée, Molly avait supplié sa fille d'aller faire quelques courses pour le repas familial de cette semaine. Ginny avait bien évidemment accepté, pour soulager sa mère, mais elle avait bien envie de verser quelques somnifères dans l'assiette de Tante Murielle, demain soir. Cette atroce bonne femme allait encore lui répéter tout au long de la soirée qu'elle ne s'habillait pas convenablement, qu'elle avait une attitude déplorable, et qu'à son avis, tout cela était dû à la médiocre éducation qu'elle avait reçu d'Arthur et de Molly. Ginny grimaçait d'avance._

_Elle tourna au coin de la rue dans laquelle se situait la seule épicerie encore ouverte à cette heure tardive. Au lieu de ça, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme taciturne qui manqua de la renverser. Ce dernier s'excusa à peine, ne leva pas les yeux sur elle, mais le cœur de Ginny rata plusieurs battements, pétrifiés elle le fixa avec de grands yeux, tandis qu'il esquivait un pas pour s'en aller. Mais il s'arrêta à son tour. Cette odeur. Il la connaissait. Il se retourna brusquement et son regard tomba sur la jeune rousse. Elle. Ici. Il aurait voulu éclaté de rire, était-ce son imagination, était-il encore en train de rêver d'elle, comme toutes les nuits._

_-Ginny. murmura t-il d'une voix si douce que cette dernière en eut les larmes aux yeux_

_-Blaise. répondit elle avec une envie folle de se jeter à son cou et de le serrer fort contre elle, de ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. _

_Ils se fixaient, avec une tendresse que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais laissé transparaître avant, puis, finalement, Blaise offrit son bras à la jeune fille, lui proposant d'aller boire un verre chez lui plutôt que de mourir congelé dans une rue inhospitalière. Ginny ouvrit la bouche de surprise, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Devait-elle acceptée ? Elle, une des leadeurs de l'insurrection anti-Voldemort, et lui, que la déscolarisation semblait désigner comme partisan ? Elle finit par montrer la supérette en expliquant qu'elle avait des courses à faire, et faillit s'étouffer quand Blaise voulut l'accompagner, lorsqu'il sourit en disant que son appartement ne disparaîtrait pas. Il y avait une gène entre eux, une gène qui n'avait jamais existé. Elle déambulait dans les rayons prenant de-ci de-là quelques produits après en avoir examiné l'étiquette, elle sentait son regard sur elle, il lui brûlait la peau, la réchauffait toute entière, et faisait apparaître de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Il la regardait, il buvait son image, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle lui avait manqué, c'était ça, ce sentiment bizarre qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Elle avait changé, moins de maquillage, des yeux qui reflétaient une certaine tristesse, des habits moins provocants. Il décida qu'il aimait énormément cette Ginny, lorsqu'elle sourit à la vendeuse en lui tendant des feuilles de papiers. La vendeuse enjouée les regarda et lança d'un ton joyeux :_

_-Bonne soirée, les amoureux._

_Tout d'abord mal à l'aise, Blaise finit par sourire et prendre la main d'une Ginny au comble de la gène. Ce contact la fit frémir, et inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il était bien là, avec elle. Son cœur gonfla de bonheur, et sa respiration s'affola._

_-Je m'imaginais que tu vivais dans un de ces manoirs glauque, froid, énorme et assez moche. Certainement pas dans un petit appartement comme un simple moldu. avoua Ginny en souriant et en observant la petite cuisine dans laquelle elle se trouvait._

_-Et bien, j'ai pensé que m'éloigner de ma mère serait une bonne idée. Et j'aime beaucoup mon indépendance. expliqua Zabini en tentant de faire chauffer l'eau dans une bouilloire électrique_

_Voyant combien il peinait à se faire obéir de la machine, Ginny vint à sa rescousse en la branchant et en appuyant sur un petit bouton. Étonné, Blaise se tourna vers elle, bouche ouverte, avec une sorte de profond respect dans le regard. Ginny rit doucement,_

_-J'arrive à manipuler ces objets, ils sont très bien pensés. J'ai appris ça avec He..._

_Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione. Où était-elle à présent ? Où était-elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le thé avec un probable Mangemort ? Sortant brusquement sa baguette, Ginny feula doucement devant un Blaise surpris du brusque changement d'attitude._

_-Toi qui hait les moldus, qui fait parti de l'armée qui cherche à les éradiquer, que me veux-tu vraiment ? Tu veux des informations ? Et bien, cours toujours, de toutes façons, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent, ils ne pensent pas nécessaire de nous en informer, et puis, peut être sont-ils déjà morts ! Tu en serais content, hein ? Une née-moldue, un traître à son sang, et l'ennemi de ton maître._

_Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains._

_-Ginny... murmura t-il_

_-Tais toi ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te faire confiance, sache simplement que je ne te dirai rien ! Rien du tout ! Je suis une traître à mon sang, amoureuse des Sangs de Bourbes et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis fière !_

_-C'est pas aussi facile. C'est loin d'être aussi facile. Le monde n'est pas bon ou mauvais, je ne suis pas un pourri fini. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis dans cet appartement alors que je pourrais être au manoir familial avec des serviteurs, des salles immenses, tout le confort nécessaire ? Je hais cette foutue guerre, je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour prendre parti. Et je ne l'aurais jamais pour rentrer dans le bon camps. Tu crois vraiment que tu serais là si j'étais un de ces crétins de Mangemorts marqué comme des vaches ? _

_-Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? chuchota Ginny d'une voix tremblante en baissant sa baguette, ne sachant pas très bien à quoi elle faisait référence en questionnant Blaise _

_Pour toute réponse, il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la berça lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots. « Je ne sais pas. »_

_Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de lui, s'essuya rageusement les yeux, et se releva du carrelage froid sur lequel ils avaient fini par tomber. Il lui saisit immédiatement le bras._

_-Reste. Encore un peu. S'il te plaît, reste._

_C'était un regard suppliant, un regard qui ne ressemblait pas au Blaise qu'elle connaissait. Mais ce Blaise lui plaisait, elle n'avait plus envie de partir, elle aurait voulu rester éternellement ici. Elle soupira, prit sa baguette et fit un petit mouvement du poignet, un cheval argenté apparu et disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, pour ne pas que les Weasley s'inquiètent. Dehors, la tempête continuait. Blaise la serrait de nouveau contre lui. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit là, il voulait juste sentir sa présence. _

* * *

Elle était rentrée chez elle complètement désorientée, ne sachant plus bien où était sa place, avait-elle trahi son camps, sa famille ?

Il était rentré au Manoir familial et s'était assis à la fenêtre pour voir la neige tombée, il était désormais persuadé qu'il avait pris part dans une bataille vaine et inutile, une guerre où il n'avait pas sa place.

Il était fini, le temps où ils se leurraient et se persuadaient qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, loin l'époque où l'un blessait l'autre simplement pour se conforter dans l'idée que les sentiments n'étaient que désirs.

Ginny se réfugia dans la lecture, l'apprentissage, elle se jura d'éradiquer ce Lord qui l'empêchait de vivre, qui avait déchirer son monde. Elle comprenait que jamais elle ne pourrait revoir Zabini, qu'il était de l'autre côté, plus près du danger. Elle s'enfermait dans un mutisme accablant, ne décrochant que quelques rares mots. Elle priait pour son frère disparu Dieu sait où, pour que toute sa famille échappe aux dangers. Elle priait pour avoir droit de participer à une bataille, pour pouvoir sentir la mort la frôler, pour se sentir vivante. Elle se disait qu'en faisant disparaître son maître, elle le libérerait.

Blaise cachait ses pensées derrière un masque froid, évitant au possible le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier ce souciant peu de lui, un simple sympathisant de plus. Il avait enterré sa Lionne au fond de son cœur, persuadé de ne jamais la revoir, classant leur relation comme passée et interdite. Il avait éradiqué les sentiments de son cœur. Drago le savait, il lui lançait de longs regards froids, qui donnait l'impression désagréable d'être scanné. Drago ne disait rien. Pourtant, il était empli d'une froide colère à l'égard de son ami, si transformé. Il n'aimait pas ce nouveau Blaise, il voulait retrouvé l'ancien. Celui avec qui tout n'était que joie, beuveries, filles. Celui avec qui il aurait pu rire. Il n'y avait plus personne, il ne répondait plus aux lettres insistantes de cette idiote de Pansy, il était seul. Il aurait voulu supplier Blaise de redevenir comme avant. Mais non, Blaise était bien trop loin de tout cela pour se soucier des autres, et des états d'âmes de son ami. Blaise ne pouvait plus soutenir qui que ce soit. Pas même lui. Ce monde qu'il avait battit, ce monde où les Sangs-Purs étaient supérieurs aux autres, ce monde s'effritait doucement, ses convictions s'effaçaient lentement, le laissant face un immense désarroi. Sa mère avait déclaré un jour, l'air de rien : « Et si ton père était un moldu, Blaise, que dirais-tu ? » Il ne croyait plus aux inepties lancées par le Lord, il repensait à l'intelligence de certains Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Ginny. Et si elle avait eu raison...

Ce qui devait arrivé arriva, la Grande Bataille, le siège devant les portes de Poudlard. Assis dans une pièce du manoir, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'était plus retourné dans son appartement, c'était stupide, il y avait passé des mois, et voilà qu'en une nuit il s'était transformé en un endroit hostile, trop vide, trop angoissant. C'est à contre cœur qu'il se leva, prenant sa cape et sa baguette, pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle était si faible, jamais elle ne survivrait à cette bataille. Il lui avait dit, elle l'avait fait taire froidement, il savait. Elle en avait assez. De cette vie, de sa beauté qui lui filait entre les doigts. Elle exigeait qu'il vienne à Poudlard, cette nuit, elle ne lui demandait pas de choisir un camps. Au fond, elle aussi savait. La mère et le fils dans la brume, l'une avec un regard déterminé, l'autre fixant le vide d'un œil éteint.

Blaise avait été si déconnecté de la vie réelle qu'il n'avait assisté aux préparatifs de ce qui devait être la Fin des opposants qu'à travers un brouillard qui annihilait tous ses sentiments. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé combien Ginny et lui étaient différents, il ne se souciait guère de ce qui l'entourait, et les autres serviteurs du Lord n'avaient pas tari de plaisanteries grossières et stupides à son égard.

Fred et Georges avaient parié sur l'attitude de Molly, lorsque Ginny lui annoncerait qu'elle allait se battre. Mais finalement, ils avaient grandi, ils étaient plus matures, et toujours aussi protecteurs, et ils se rangèrent sagement au côté de leur mère. Ils furent tentés par l'idée d'attacher Ginny à un poteau de la Salle sur Demande, mais le regard noir que leur avait lancé leur mère les en avait dissuadé.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ? rugissait Ginny

-Parce que tu es trop jeune, tu ne tiendrais jamais ! répondait sa mère en hurlant autant

-Allons, Ginevra, tu vas t'asseoir ici et attendre tranquillement la fin des combats. lança Fred sur un ton pompeux qui fit rire George.

-Et pourquoi il a le droit ? cria Ginny en pointant du doigt George, dont la bouche forma un joli O surpris. Qui est le plus handicapé de nous deux ? Je refuse de rester là toute seule alors que toute ma famille sera au cœur de la bataille !

Les oreilles de Mme Weasley semblaient prêtes à cracher de la fumée, et sa bouche à lancer des flammes. Au moment où elle allait faire comprendre à sa fille sa façon de penser en usant de sa voix, Ginny s'assit sur une chaise, bras croisés en disant : « Très bien. Dépêchez vous alors. »

-Sois sage, gamine. lança George en envoyant un bisou à sa sœur. On sera vite de retour. lui chuchota t-il dans l'oreille

Tout allait si vite, Blaise ne comprenait pas. Il y avait des cris, beaucoup, des hurlements qui glaçaient le sang. Blaise ne voulait pas se battre, non, finalement il aurait préféré s'asseoir et attendre la venue d'un éclair vert. Sa mère était morte, il l'avait vu. Elle avait été touché cinq minutes après le début du combat. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, tout en lui se glaçait quand il y songeait, c'était désagréable, ça faisait mal, et rien ne pouvait le réchauffer. Pourtant, dans cet enfer où tout semblait fade, il y avait quelque chose qui détonnait. Il était dans un grand couloir, sans doute celui qui suivait le hall, quand il vit un éclair rouge. De longs cheveux roux. Elle, ici ? Impossible. Son cerveau se remit en marche avec une rapidité incroyable, il empoigna sa baguette avec une force renouvelée et fendit la foule, maintenant un bouclier autour de lui, esquivant les éclairs qui étaient lancés de toutes parts. Il la voyait, c'était elle, il en était sur. Elle était avec son amie étrange de Serdaigle, Loufoca, si proche... Mais elles semblaient en très mauvaise position, deux Mangemorts leurs faisaient face. Blaise se mit à courir, son cœur palpitant furieusement, il se jeta sur le premier Mangemort le faisant rouler à terre et l'assommant, lançant un sortilège sur le deuxième. Il ligota finalement celui sur lequel il s'était jeté et se releva en s'appliquant bien à le piétiner. La blonde le fixait d'un air rêveur, quand à Ginny, elle n'aurait pas eu une tête différente si il avait débarqué en tenue d'astronaute sur une licorne dorée. On avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'avaler un tronc d'arbre enflammé.

-Vous êtes folles ? hurla Blaise, hors de lui. C'est dangereux, vous voulez vous faire tuer ? Il se trouve que ça ne me plairait pas, alors vous allez vous mettre à l'abri et plus vite que ça !

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient autant à toi. fit remarquée la jeune Serdaigle à son amie, de toute évidence pas très impressionné par le discours passionné du Serpentard, avant de partir en courant pour combattre.

-Ginny ! Mais c'est pas possible, ils sont inconscients, laissez combattre des gamines, franchement...

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! beugla Ginny, de toute évidence remise de sa surprise. Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. dit-il d'un air sérieux, sans bouger, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Il était redevenu lui-même, il ressentait de nouveaux des choses. Et là, il était furieux, furieux et apeuré.

Troublée, Ginny fit un pas vers lui avant de dire finalement d'une voix tremblante :

-Tu as tué beaucoup de monde ?

-Je... il prit une profonde inspiration. Personne. Je crois. Mais ma mère est morte. Sa voix se brisa et Ginny lui prit la main. Une petite pression, rien d'extraordinaire, mais des frissons se déversèrent dans tout le corps du Serpentard, lui apportant une douce chaleur. Un cri retentit, faisant frissonner Ginny

-Il faut y aller. Choisis ton camps, Blaise, et choisis le bien. murmura Ginny en se saisissant de sa baguette.

Ginny avait envie de pleurer, elle pointait sa baguette entre les yeux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais c'était la guerre. Et si il était dans le mauvais camps, il tuerait ses amis, sa famille. Qui sait. Blaise continuait de la fixer, avec le plus grand sérieux. Il désigna le corps des deux Mangemorts inconscients, et dit d'une voix neutre.

- À ton avis. Je me suis trompée, pendant longtemps, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fais le bon choix. Mon camps, c'est toi Ginny, je suis incapable de me battre contre toi.

-Seras-tu capable de te battre contre tes anciens amis ?

-Amis ? Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment ici. Une chose est sure, je ne ferai pas de mal à Drago.

-Ce que je veux savoir, Blaise, c'est si tu pourras réitérer ce que tu as fais en nous sauvant, Luna et moi.

Blaise la regarda. Sa Lionne. Celle qu'il avait tant détesté. Il avait toujours été fier d'être un Serpentard, fier de son sang. Il réfléchit aux derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés, à ses doutes.

-Ginny, j'ai réfléchis. Je n'ai jamais approuvé les méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il y a encore quelques temps, je partageais ses idées. Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le cas. Je ne suis plus d'accord depuis longtemps avec son idée d'éradiquer les Traîtres à leur sang, je ne peux pas me battre contre toi. On est plus des gamins, j'en ai plus rien à faire de ces querelles stupides entre les maisons. Et je veux vérifier, je veux découvrir autre chose, je ne suis pas en train de t'avouer que je me suis découvert une passion pour les moldus, mais je veux qu'on me prouve que j'avais tort d'être un petit con bourré de préjugés.

C'était comme ça qu'elle l'appelait, parfois. Avant. Elle sourit. Il était avec elle.

-Si tu es avec moi, tu es contre eux. dit-elle en désignant les Mangemorts au sol.

-Oui. Je vais essayer.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaise remarqua derrière sa rousse les deux frères de cette dernière faire face à des Mangemorts, notamment Rookwood et le ministre. Il se rappela immédiatement la plaisanterie que Rookwood avait lancé à Bellatrix : « Allons, chère Bella, aie confiance, grâce au sortilège de l'Imperium, ce ministre est une vraie **bombe à retardement**, il nous sera utile au bon moment. » Il se souvenait également très bien de ce que Yaxley avait découvert au département des mystères. Un dérivé de bombe moldu à placer sur un kamikaze et dont l'explosion, si elle était mortelle, capturait les pouvoirs alentours pour les transmettre à un sorcier pré-désigné. Il se passa alors une chose étrange, sans réfléchir, il courut vers Fred, George, riant, et Percy, ils étaient ce que Ginny aimait le plus au monde, il lança un Stupéfix à Rookwood, hurlant aux trois frères

-NE TOUCHEZ SURTOUT PAS THICKNESSE !

La surprise de Mangemorts fut égale à celle des jumeaux, qu'est-ce que Zabini pouvait bien manigancer, mais Percy réagit à une vitesse surprenante, terrassant deux des quatre Mangemorts restant, Fred et Geoge repoussant le troisième.

Yaxley se tourna vers Blaise et éclata de rire et lança de sa voix grinçante :

-Alors, le fils à sa maman, on change de camps ? Tu as découvert que ton père était un moldu ? Sans ta drôle de couleur, on aurait pu soupçonner n'importe qui d'entre nous, ta mère était une vraie traînée ! Tu veux empêcher un attentat ? Sauver un innocent soumis à l'Imperium ? Un peu tard, ce pauvre vieux ministre doit avoir le cerveau en bouilli depuis le temps.

Il ponctuait ses phrases de sorts, appartenant sans aucun doute à la magie noire, que Blaise évitait. Une sourde colère était montée en lui, en entendant les paroles de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, il serra les mâchoires, se rappelant de ce que Ginny lui avait dit lors d'une de leurs anciennes disputes. « _J__e préfère être seule qu'entourée, comme toi, de vils serpents qui attendent ton premier faux pas pour te dévorer._ » Il fit un sourire amer en évitant un nouvel éclair, apercevant Percy et George qui entouraient Ginny et tentaient de la faire reculer, pour la préserver d'un Géant qui semblait vouloit démonter un mur du Château pour rentrer. Fred, quand à lui, se tenait le ventre, une grimace de douleur lui tordant le visage, et évitait les sortilèges de Thicknesse sans pour autant y répondre.

-Tu t'es trouvée une traînée, toi aussi ? C'est parfait, tu pourras la ramener au Maître quand ce sera fini, on pourra s'amuser avec elle, même si elle est rousse, reprit Yaxley en éclatant d'un rire gras

Blaise s'immobilisa soudain, les poings si serrés qu'il aurait pu briser n'importe quoi. Aurait-il réagi avant, si Ginny avait été à la place d'une des prisonnières torturées ? Il lança un sortilège informulé, qu'il savait issu de la magie noire, qu'il savait encore plus terrible lorsqu'il était informulé, et le visage de Yaxley se tordit de douleur. Comme au ralenti, il chancela, tomba à genoux, ouvrit la bouche. Du sang s'en échappa, et un rire hystérique explosa dans le couloir. Toujours poussé par cette instinct étrange, Blaise se jeta sur Fred, le poussant le plus loin possible de l'ancien ministre de la magie. Sa propre cheville se tordit, il grogna de douleur en poussant Fred. Et dire qu'il s'était moqué de Drago quand il s'était fait attaqué par cet hippogriffe. C'est vrai que ça faisait mal de se briser quelque chose. Un éclair vert lui frôla le bras, s'écrasant contre le mur, un nouveau rire retentit. « Il en met du temps à mourir, cet abruti » pensa t-il en chancelant. Un sort l'atteignit dans le dos, au moment où Fred arrivait vers ses frères. Il faisait mal, celui ci. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles, qu'on le dépeçait vivant, il poussa un cri de douleur au moment où l'explosion retentit. « Et merde » pensa t-il. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut « Mort en sauvant un Weasley, si j'avais pu savoir... »

**WWW**

La chanson de la victoire improvisée par Peeves raisonnait dans les couloirs, les gens s'étreignaient. Après que sa mère et son père l'aient pris dans leurs bras, Ginny se laissa tomber dans un banc. Elle entendait la voix de George il clamait :

-Ce connard de Zabini est un foutu héros !

En se descendant des verres de whisky pur feu. Tout le monde l'écoutait, et un rire général retentit lorsque George se mit à chanter sur l'air d'une chanson à boire, la chanson de Peeves, en levant sa bouteille, renversant au passage quelques gouttes sur Percy qui protesta mollement. Ginny réprouva quelques larmes. Quel abruti. Quel crétin. Pourquoi avait il voulu jouer les sauveurs alors qu'il n'était qu'un lâche petit serpent ? Luna, qui avait pris place à côté d'elle lui prit la main. Sacrée Luna. Si bizarre, si gentille.

Le temps réduit les peines, l'amour réchauffe nos cœurs. Que le temps s'écoule, laissons les saisons s'enfuir, différentes, magnifiques. Que la douleur s'apaise.

**WWW**

La douleur. Est-ce qu'on souffre quand on est mort ? Non, alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ?

La vache, il avait du faire un coma pour finir dans cette état, il avait du faire face à des trolls des montagnes lors d'une saoulerie avec ce crétin de Malfoy, il lui avait dit un jour qu'ils n'étaient plus en âge de faire la fête pareillement, en buvant comme des adultes, et en se comportant comme des gamins. Plus la douleur se réveillait, plus il se disait que finalement, c'était peut être une meute de dragons enragés qui les avaient attaqués. Mais où avaient ils bu pour tomber face à des dragons ? Et ce goût de sang dans la bouche... Ses sens se réveillaient doucement, il était de toutes évidences dans un endroit animé. Un parc d'attraction ? Il fallait ouvrir les yeux. Mais ça faisait très mal aussi.

-Ah, enfin réveillé, beau frère. lança une voix malicieuse

Le grognement de Blaise était très équivoque. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, mais cette voix appartenait à un Weasley, il en aurait mis sa main droite à couper. Si il avait encore une main droite d'ailleurs... Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils, il était allongé à côté d'un Weasley assis dans une pièce qui avait du abriter des combats de géants clandestins. Tout était explosé. Et des gens étaient assis partout, piaillant joyeusement. Ils avaient dû beaucoup parier. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu pour faire la fête avec un Weasley amoché ?

-Tu te rappelles, où il faut que je te rafraîchisses la mémoire ?

Blaise ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. Il avait oublié quelque chose et quelque chose de très important vu la tête que tirait son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se rapprocha de l'oreille de Blaise, et susurra d'une voix inquiétante.

-Il se trouve que tu as couché avec ma sœur. Pendant quelques années, je dirais. Que tu lui as fais du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Je déteste quand on fait du mal à Ginny. Que tu es un Seprentard. Que tu es resté avec le vieux Voldy cette année. Que tu es arrivé au milieu d'une bataille tout de noir vêtu, comme le méchant des films moldus. Et que tu as sauvé ma sœur, et moi-même.

Fred se recula, tandis que les flash backs de Blaise s'éteignaient. Il se rappelait, et ça lui faisait très mal. Finalement il n'avait pas la gueule de bois.

-Et Zabini, si j'avais su qu'un Serpentard me sauverait la vie, je n'aurais pas cracher dans vos plats, à Halloween en troisième année. Je n'aurais pas lancé une boule puante dans vos dortoirs. Ce genre de choses. T'es un mec bien, au fond, et je pense que quelqu'un prêt à mourir pour Ginny a le droit de la fréquenter. Mais je t'ai à l'œil. On t'a tous à l'œil, et dans la famille Weasley, il y en a énormément des yeux.

-Euh...

-T'inquiète vieux. Juste, si tu lui fais du mal, on t'émascule, sans te mettre la pression. lâcha Fred d'un ton amical en souriant à Blaise d'un air parfaitement détaché. Bienvenu chez les Weasley.

-Chez les Weasley ?

-Ton cerveau est touché où quoi ? Y a un truc entre Ginny et toi, comporte toi en homme Zabini. Dès que tu pourras te lever, parce que là, c'est pas viril. On dirait que tu attends ton prince. D'ailleurs, je vais m'éloigner un peu, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'imagine des trucs !

L'air horrifié que prit Fred fit sourire Blaise, chose très étrange. Il devait être fatigué. L'infirmière faisait son possible pour aider tous les blessés, aidée de quelques élèves. Blaise sentit ses joues s'échauffer en remarquant une tignasse rousse.

Rien n'allait plus. Cette guerre avait vraiment tout changé. Blaise rit intérieurement, il était trop vieux pour des querelles de gamins maintenant, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se venger gentiment pour l'affaire des plats d'Halloween...

Peu après, Molly et Arthur s'approchèrent de l'endroit où Blaise s'était assis à l'aide d'un certain Bill et de Fred. Ils s'épanchèrent en remerciements chaleureux, qui mirent Blaise très mal à l'aise. Sans son masque de froideur et de sarcasmes, il était perdu, il se sentait faible. Les parents Weasley s'éclipsèrent et Bill traîna Fred vers l'infirmière, lorsque cette dernière arriva avec ses jeunes aides. Ginny s'avança naturellement vers Blaise et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Les joues rosées, elle lui demanda d'enlever sa chemise, montrant une potion bleutée qui accélérait la guérison des hématomes. Blaise se redressa, et tenta d'enlever la dite chemise, mais tous ces membres le faisaient souffrir. D'un geste de la baguette Ginny fit glisser la chemise au sol. Elle entreprit de lui passer la potion sur son dos meurtri. Blaise frissonnait au moindre mouvement des mains de la rousse, il était aussi gêné que la jeune infirmière elle-même. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient déjà très bien... S'attaquant au torse du Serpentard, Ginny s'approcha du visage de ce dernier. Il la contemplait, coi, elle était si belle, concentrée, un peu gênée, qu'elle était belle. Il y avait encore des traces de pleurs sur ses joues, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis. Il aurait voulu la serrer très fort dans ses bras pour qu'elle oublie son angoisse, mais il n'osait pas. Blaise Zabini n'osait pas toucher une fille, il avait peur de la briser, peur qu'elle le rejette. De son côté Ginny ne s'était jamais senti aussi gênée. Elle avait laissé tomber les barrières de son cœur, elle ressentait des choses, autre que la colère. C'était étrange et rassurant à la fois. La main de Blaise saisit celle de Ginny. Leur regard se croisèrent.

-Bonjour, Ginny. murmura Blaise. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, j'ai été un connard pourri gâté et bourré de préjugés.

La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise, puis ses lèvres formèrent un sourire, elle pressa plus fort la main de Blaise et répondit doucement :

-Bonjour, Blaise. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai été une imbécile égoïste et prétentieuse.

-Je serais ravie de faire votre connaissance, que l'on puisse oublier nos erreurs ensemble.

Le même souvenir leur revint, à travers ce regard tendre. C'était la nuit, une de leurs premières, Blaise était assis sur un lit défait, la tête entre les mains. Ginny assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette entre les doigts, les cheveux défaits, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

-Et dis moi, Zabini, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Avait soufflé la jeune Weasley d'une voix sarcastique en tenant fermement une cigarette entre ses doigts glacés.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un regard échangé, une poignée de main, une promesse sans baiser pour la sceller. Au milieu des joyeuses effusions, des larmes causées par la perte d'un être cher, ils étaient immobiles, face à face. Et maintenant, petite Lionne, on prend le temps, pour recommencer à zéro. Tout le temps nécessaire pour se pardonner, s'aimer sans brûler les étapes, pour panser nos plaies ensemble. Pour vivre.

**WWW**

* * *

Waaaaah. J'ai bien cru ne jamais le finir. J'écrivais, j'effaçais, je tombais en panne d'inspiration, je révisais rageusement mes cours de littérature, tournais en rond. Et puis hier soir, je regardais tranquillement une émission sur Arte, et j'ai été prise d'une inspiration frénétique. Je me suis couchée à 2h, du coup le lever à sept a un peu piqué, j'ai failli m'endormir sur mon cheval... Et je vous raconte pas le désespoir à la relecture. Mais me voilà ! Je l'ai fini avant la fonte de la neige, c'est pas trop mal, il ne sera pas poster en août...

[Sinon, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais incapable de regarder un HP de nouveau, ça me fait trop peur. Il faut que je trouve une victime avec qui partager une séance cinéma. En attendant, je meurs d'envie d'aller voir Lore, et As If I Am Not There. Manque de chance, ces films ne passent absolument pas dans ma région, tant pis, je re-regarderais la saison deux de Game of Thrones. Bref.]

Un peu étrange, mais j'ai adoré écrire les confrontations entre eux (en italique). Je suis un peu nerveuse, toujours pas totalement satisfaite de mon travail... Mais vous avez été tellement gentils sur mon premier OS, alors je me suis lancée. (Je vais vous confier un secret, je voulais m'arrêter à ''Que la douleur s'apaise'', histoire de faire une fin en queue de poisson, digne des plus grands cinéastes français, vous auriez douté, est-il mort, vivant, handicapé, transformé en poule... Et puis je me suis dis qu'une fin joyeuse, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. En plus mon Freddie est vivant.)

**Une review de votre part serait un vrai cadeau, j'adore lire vos impressions, vos conseils, parler avec vous, vous êtes géniaux. J'espère que tout cela vous a plu.**


End file.
